1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of furniture and more specifically to furniture that can be disassembled and assembled to facilitate the portability thereof. Still more specifically, this invention relates to collapsible, portable tables that can be easily manufactured from a host of suitable materials, is assembled from very few parts and is a strong, light weight unit that finds particular uses as a picnic table, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible, portable tables are well known in the prior art. There are a host of prior art elements described which perform some of the above objects. For example, there are portable tables described in the prior art that can be assembled and disassembled. These, however, have a considerable number of parts required to make up said table and this adds to the manufacturing cost. Additionally, these elements are heavy and cumbersome and there is a question as to their true portability. There are others made from very few parts. These, however, are not as strong as desired and do not function well under heavy use. Thus, there is a pressing need to develop and manufacture a portable table that is easy to manufacture, contains very few parts, is strong, light weight and easy to use. By use herein, we mean the assembly and disassembly of said table. It is understood that a table, fashioned and constructed for use as a table in any way shape or manner is in and by itself utilitarian.